hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Vlog Hog
Vlog Hog is the first episode of the first season, and first overall of ''LEGO Hidden Side''. It was released on October 23, 2019. Official Description Jack Davids and his ghost-hunting gang are getting ready to live-stream their night-time expedition inside the Newbury Graveyard. What ghosts are creeping through from the Hidden Side here? And can you even catch ghosts in a graveyard if there’s no free wi-fi? Watch to find out! Plot Jack is streaming live on BOO-Tube and introduces the team which includes: Parker, Douglas, Spencer, and J.B. While he is live streaming, Parker, Douglas, and Spencer head into Newbury Graveyard before Jack enters with them. The Ghost Hunters continue on their journey into the unknown and Jack fears being spied on when a statue moves. Parker tells him to stop wasting his battery on the live stream, but Jack carries on. Soon, Jack falls behind the rest of the team and tries to catch up, but he trips over a branch containing a key. All of a sudden, the key mysteriously floats into the air and unlocks the Mausoleum, spewing green fog from its entrance. Jack begins to panic at the situation and uses his phone to scan for Ghosts, but is confronted by Mamali. Frightened and petrified, Jack tries to use his phone for defense, but his phone was out of battery. He then tries to flee, but the branches of a tree capture him. She sings him a lullaby much to his pleasure and attempts to devour Jack, but Parker shoots Mamali with her phone. Parker realizes Jack is being held captive by a possessed tree, so she shoots the tree in order to free Jack. He nearly falls into the jaws of Mamali until Douglas saves him. Mamali then goes after Douglas and Jack, but Parker continues to pursue her and eventually pushes her back into the Mausoleum. After all the chaos, the trio flee back into Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 where J.B. is there to greet them. She asks about their success and an outraged Parker explains that Jack's phone died. J.B. then points out that Jack's phone is still being used, although he's using Parker's phone. She then tries to reclaim her phone as J.B. drives off. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Mamali - L.C. Curci *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Mamali *The episode name refers to Jack's passion for BOO-Tube and not focusing on the task ahead. He would end up being captured, but after he was saved, he continued to use the program. *This is the first episode to be animated by Pure Imagination Studios. **They would continue to produce future episodes. Gallery File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’00”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’03”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’15”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’21”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’29”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’39”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’49”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’56”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’04”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’17”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’23”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’26”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’30”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’36”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’46”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’50”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’55”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’03”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’06”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’15”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’18”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’23”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’48”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’58”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-3’04”.jpg Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Youtube videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes